downhill
by ZayIsStillSparkleStars
Summary: And this is how the unbreakable friendship formed by the unlikely pair, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia, began.—Natsu&Lucy AU.


**notes: **hehe, I'm back with a little one-shot.

**dedication:** My little cousin, **poof. **cause my mouth is sealed enough, to write your name, **poofy.**

* * *

.

_[July **2nd**, year **X784**]_

.

Lucy sighed. The library was as quiet as ever, like normal—but today, it was eerily silent. It was so very silent, that she ached for some noise. _Wow, that was so very un-Lucy like._ Tossing her hair back, Lucy looked around the library, as if expecting something to happen. Sure enough, nothing happened. _Jeez Lucy, it was a library! What were to happen in this boring place?_

"Might as well go home in this case," she said to herself.

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

"Yep, sometimes we need expert advice, don't we—WHO ARE YOU?!" She realized that somebody was inside the library with her.

"I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." The stranger said back. Lucy looked around, hair flowing furiously, for this _Natsu_.

"Behind you, Heartfilia." She turned around to meet the gaze of a smirking, pink-haired boy, leaning against the bookshelf.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, as he made his way to sit in front of her. "I know everyone." He said, smiling at her, "now please, don't hesitate to pour on me, why you are so glum." She gaped at him, staring at obsidian eyes so deep.

"How did you—"

"Don't worry, just tell me. My lips are sealed." He winked.

So she bombarded him with. "Fine. Yesterday was my birthday and nobody wished me. Except this dude on Facebook—but I have no idea who that was. Do you have any idea how frustrating that is? And Levy, my best friend, didn't bother to show up today. She was too busy tutoring that emo guy. My mom is working late and my dad has night shift, so I'll be home alone tonight. Not cool man."

Natsu gives a very confused look and began. "Okay then. Lemme guess, the first thing you want is a wish? Happy belated birthday, Lucy." _Then he hugged her_. The stranger that she found one minute ago,_ hugged her_.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, blushing profusely.

"Hugging you," Natsu explained the obvious.

Lucy scoffed, "yeah, let go—"

"Shh, you need one." He mumbled into her hair.

Letting go, Natsu smiled, "Lucy, didn't you tell me that you were gonna be home alone? Then let's go have fun!"

That was the beginning of the unbreakable friendship formed by the unlikely pair, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia.

.

_[February **2nd**, year **X785**] _

.

It was only after one year, that a flourishing relationship was formed by the two.

Natsu rushed through the roads. It was Valentines Day and Natsu finally asked Lucy out. He would've been there on time if it weren't for his douche of a best friend, Gray Fullbuster. The dick began rushing around for his dinner with his girlfriend. And Natsu, being the wingman, helped him out.

"Crap," he muttered, looking at his watch. _Late for your first date, good job Natsu. _

He took the final turn—only to crash into Lucy herself.

"You are very late." Lucy tsked at him.

"Blame it on stripper," he brushed it off, linking arms with Lucy.

The restaurant was very fancy, but the food tasted like _crap_. Natsu scowled at the vomit looking dish in front of him—yes, he's only doing this for Lucy. But she seemed to notice his scowling, since she said, "food tastes horrible, doesn't it?"

"Let's crash McDonalds?"

"Sure,"

And that is how Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel found themselves having their first date at McDonalds.

.

_[December **10th, **year **X785**]_

.

The new couple visited their dear friends, Bisca Mulan and Alzack Connell's wedding that day. It didn't go as planned.

"Lucy, I'm hungry."

"Shut up, Natsu."

The bickering couple sat one row behind, Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandez.

"They should learn." Erza said, sweat dropping.

"They will, in time." Jellal smiled, nervously.

Next to them was, Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser.

"Gray-sama, we should have a nicer wedding."

"Whatever."

Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden sat next to Lucy and Natsu.

"Lu-chan, I think Bisca looks very pretty."

"Yes she does."

"Will you two stop."

"Lucy, I'm hungry."

"SHUT UP, NATSU!"

"DOUCHE, WHY DON'T YOU KEEP TO YOURSELF!" Gray yelled from the front.

"ALL OF YOU, KEEP IT DOWN!"

All was silenced, as Erza proceeded to yell. Bisca and Alzack finally continued their wedding in peace.

Lucy smiled and whispered to Natsu. "I want a pink wedding."

"That would be nice, I guess."

And that is how Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia's wedding turned out to be pink.

.

_[April **7th**, year **X791**]_

.

"Nashi, stop jumping on the bed!"

"But daddy!" Nashi Dragneel whined.

"No buts. Your mom will be back with Ryu's birthday stuff, I'm supposed take care of both of you and—ugh, please, your mom will kill me." Natsu sighed at his 3 year old daughter. In his hands was Ryu, his almost 1 year old son.

"Fine, daddy." Nashi puffed out her lips and sat on the bed. She frowned, pushing her pink hair put of the way.

Ryu gurgled. Natsu tried to say something to his daughter, but the door opened.

"I'm back!" Lucy, now Dragneel cheered, throwing her shopping bags on the sofa.

"Mommy!" Nashi rushed to hug her.

_"Mama,"_

All three Dragneels turned to stare at the baby in Natsu's arms.

"Ryu?" Nashi asked, confused, as her mother rushed to the baby.

Natsu blinked and gaped as Lucy hugged her son. "Say it again, Ryu." She whispered into the baby's ears.

"What?" Nashi asked, crossing her arms. Natsu shushed her at once.

"M-mama." The baby gurgled. Natsu's eyes widened. Nashi began cheering.

"Yay! He can finally talk!"

Lucy hugged her son and cheered as well. "Well done, my baby!"

"How come he didn't say my name?" Natsu muttered under his breath.

"Let's go to McDonalds, mommy!"

"Perfect, Nashi dear!"

And that is how the Dragneel's spent the celebration of their son's first word, in McDonalds.

.

_[July **1st**, year **X807**] _

.

The elderly couple celebrate Lucy's birthday at their house.

"Happy birthday, mom!" Nashi hugged her mom, as she entered the house, as loud as always. She was all grown up and pretty now.

"Happy birthday, mom!" Next was Ryu, who had grown up and handsome as well.

Natsu looked at his family, in tearful eyes. Who could've thought that a family that began in a library could be this loving and happy?

"What's wrong dad?" Ryu's voice echoed.

"Ah, that's totally normal. He always spaces out." Nashi giggled, hugging her father. "I love you, mom and dad. I love you a lot."

"Me too, I love you a lot." Ryu said hugging his mom.

"We are all one small happy family." Lucy announced hugging them.

"Not for long, mom." Nashi replied, cheeky smile on her face. "I'm pregnant."

"NO WAY!" Lucy laughed.

"Yep, I'm preggos." Nashi giggled.

"Who's the dad?" Natsu voice broke out.

"Oh it's just uncle Gray's son. You know, Koori."

_"I'M GONNA KILL GRAY!" _

And that's how the little family, that started in a library, grew into one big happy family.

* * *

**notes:** I think it's kinda cute, you?


End file.
